elemental_comics_brandfandomcom-20200215-history
The Iglesian Order
The Iglesian Order of Planets The Iglesian Order of Planets is an interplanetary order of worlds, regulated and governed by a representative government that brings peace and justice throughout the order. There are 14 worlds in the Order, of varying species, and they work in harmony to share materials through trade, and help defend and assist their fellow Order worlds in times of War and Famine. (More Soon) The Iglesian Worlds Deathwish A planet with a never-ending storm, that produces a deadly poisonous gas. It's gravity is also incredibly high, that it's caused any potential orbiting moon or satellite to be crushed as it's pulled at incredible force, and impacts on the surface. (More Soon) Feruhntia A planet with a bioluminescent jungle that spans the entire surface. Certain species of native wildlife have a bioluminescence as well, due to their natural diet of the planet's plant life. (More Soon) Hetalia A planet with no natural rotation, Hetalia is permanently locked in it's orbit, one half in sunlight, while the other half lives in perpetual darkness. The climatic result are extremes of both incredible heat and radiation on the lit half, while the other is a frozen wasteland, that reaches temperatures of nearly 0 degrees Celsius. The world's population is only in the 100,000 range, and most of them live in the moderate area where enough sunlight and heat can allow them to function somewhat normally in their lives. But the radiation that seeps onto the dark side keeps surface activity in this area to a few short days of the year. The majority of the population lives completely on the dark side, and are thusly called "Dark-Siders". Due to the lack of natural sun light, the Dark-Siders have a very pale blueish-white complexion, and can't be in temperatures higher than 20 Celsius. They've adapted to this, and have technology to cope with the sub-freezing temperatures. (More Soon) Nashar The 14th Planet in the Iglesian Order, and the home of the House of Bellamere, a lineage tracing back several millennia on Nashar. The world was once the most peaceful in the known Galaxy, and the central point for trade and art for most of its inhabited life. It served as the Central World in the Iglesian Order for the last several centuries of this Peace Time, until the day one of the slave classes, a reptilian humanoid species known as the Repscalians, began their first revolt, and began the Nasharian War. (More Soon) Octembris The 8th World in the Iglesian Order, and home to an advanced civilization, the Octembrians. They live in seclusion from most of the other Iglesian worlds, but do exchange limited resources in trade with Nashar and a few other worlds. (More Soon) Visbuk The only planet in the Order that has only been explored by one exploratory or scientific missions, commissioned by the Octembrian Science Guild. Legend and Myth have spread about the world. Some believe it is an angry God who took the form of a Planet, others say it was once another Sun, but went through an inversion or change and became a planetary body. No ships ever go near it, and any course that is in line with the gravity or orbit of Visbuk is quickly re-routed to a safer course. It is a complete "No-Fly Zone", and is basically the "Bermuda Triangle" of the Iglesian Order. The Octembrian Science Guild sent a probe in the year 4450, which was able to get a few trace element readings, as well as pick up a strange energy they were able to sample. Years and years of experiments on these few samples led to the discovery of the energy portals known as Void. The Octembrians later were able to create an unstable Void Portal, but shortly after, the technology was stolen in a raid. It was this technology, that in the year 5372, that was used by Skarn and later Pico Bellamere to be sent to Earth, where both were taken in by Dr. Julius Servo. (More Soon)